Myth to Reality
by Syl Evanesco
Summary: Carriers are a dangerous type of witches and wizards. None have been known to survive long enough to grow into adulthood after having their powers released. But now an American transfer is about to endure a hard time dealing with friends and enemies, that


_**:Myth Turned To Reality - - - Fred Weasley:**_

For a long time it seemed as though the rain was never going to end as it pounded away restlessly against the steamy window pain of the bathroom window. Thunder clouds could be seen almost over the Appalachian Mountains, but the chances of them making it all the way into Elliston were slim to none. What a great day to be traveling. 

Slowly the window was increasingly covered by the steam from the boiling shower that I stood under. I didn't care about the approaching storm, or the fact that we might lose Electricity if the neighboring towns get hit with the storm, no; my mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

The resurrection of Lord Voldemort. Happened merely two weeks ago and nothing.

I stepped out of the shower and tugged the black towel around myself. I trudged back to my room, leaving a small trail of water behind me, and immediately went to my closet.

It's a good thing that I only live with my grandfather, and he works outside on the farm all day, other wise my privacy would be limited to oh about. . . Nothing.

I glanced over at my dark wooden dresser, just to make sure that my wand was right where I left it. Call it paranoia now that the Dark Lord was back, but it was really the sense vulnerability in such an unpredictable world. My illuminated clock on my dresser right behind my wand read 7:30.

The morning had barely started and I had half an hour to get ready before it was time.

My room was still in half darkness as I didn't feel the need to turn on the lights. What was the point really? I liked the dark and I knew my way around pretty well. I grabbed a black bra, white wife beater and ripped jeans with my boy short underwear and started to get dressed.

Not more than a minute later I pulled on my converse and waited, for just a moment, and listened to the still silence of the rain on my window.

The storm was getting closer and it was bringing with it what we feared.

I glanced out my window for a fleeting moment, but just long enough to catch a glimpse of Fletcher, returning with my response letter.

Dumbledore had contacted Mrs. Leslie the head mistress at the American School or Witchcraft requesting that students who have friends or family in England be moved to be put under better protection.

There wasn't very many of us, five, including myself. Two first years, one second year, a seventh year, and myself, a sixth year.

I opened my window for a matter of seconds to let Fletcher in, and in just that short amount of time buckets of rain came pouring it. I shut it with some effort against the wind and retried the letter from my owl.

He immediately perched on top of his cage, patiently awaiting the owl treat that he got after a successful flight.

I tossed him one and he caught it easily in his beak, ate it, and then nestled down to get a nap.

I unrolled the letter and sat down on the corner of my bed to read it.

_Dear Miss Athena Cypris Persephone,_

We are pleased to inform you that your headmistress request for the extra security of those of you selected was accepted by our staff. She informed us that you are on good terms with Mr. George Weasley and his family. I have already spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they have said that they would be more than happy to let you stay with them for the remainder of the summer and attend Hogwarts with their children in the start of term.

I was informed that while your studies may be similar to ours at Hogwarts, they do differ in small ways. I have enclosed a list of all the necessary supplies that a sixth year at Hogwarts must have at the start of term.

Your grandfather had already arranged that your account be transferred to Gringotts and you should have no problem withdrawing your money from there.

I must inform you that the Floo Network will only be open for a matter of minutes at 12 pm on the day that you should receive this, and it is vital for you to use our methods of transportation other than any you might already have.

I have heard about you from young Mr. Weasley and I know that you know about our young Mr. Potter and all the events that have happened in the last couple of months. It is important Mrs. Persephone that you do not draw any more needed attention to yourself while you are attending term with us. Voldemort is back and though the ministry won't admit it, he is planning something.

I have something of further importance to disuse with you, but that is to important to risk in a letter so I shall wait until you arrive at the Burrow.

On a happier note, I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament for the second year in the row, and although I know that you are too young to compete, you are still invited to join in the activities such as the dance that will be held after the Halloween banquet and our first spring dance that will be held after the third task in the middle of March. I suggest that you bring something appropriate to wear to these occasions and have fun to.

I wish you safe travels, 

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster at Hogwarts

I folded up the letter and shoved it into my back pocket along with the supply list. I had already talked to George about it; in fact he was the one who wanted me to suggest that I do this. I had to be thankful that I had such a great best friend.

It was only a little past 8 now, and I still had to pack. My trunk was at the foot of my bed, but it was empty. I stretched my arms above my head before brushing my hair into a pony tail and sticking my wand through it. Without my robes this was the only real way that I could carry it around. Right now it was only for protection because in America I wasn't of age yet, our limit was 18, and I was turned 16 less than a month ago.

I pulled open the top drawer to my dresser and started pulling out shirts. Just the simple black band T's and long sleeved Metal Mulisha shirts. I also had a few wife beaters and my My Chemical Romance sweatshirt, but I left that out for now. Next I opened my jeans drawer. Most of them were just plain jeans that went about an inch past my feet because I was only 5'2 petite. Half of them were black and the other half dark blue. I tossed my underwear in there along with them along with my socks.

I closed my drawers and went over to my closet where all my "nice things" were. I never wore the dresses that my grandfather had given me for the dances at my own school, but I had to take at least two for this school. Normally I didn't go to these kinds of things, but since it wasn't my school I guess I felt obligated to make a good impression for my school.

I really hated the idea that I had to get all dressed up just to dance. But it wasn't really my choice.

I zipped them up in bags so that they wouldn't wrinkle or anything and laid them in my trunk on top of all my other clothes. I grabbed my favorite pair of Black sweat pants with PIRATE written across the back side. I tossed them in along with the rest of my pajamas.

Next I started going through my desk, I really needed to organize it though, and started pulling out all my spell books and journals that I had already gotten for the coming year. I decided to wait until I got to the Burrow to check and see which ones that I didn't need to get.

My trunk was almost full as I started putting in the last things that I might need, my rings, necklaces and wrist bands, my book that I was working on making my own spells. . . Nothing bad; ).

I had just finished putting everything else away in the secret compartments of my trunk when I heard a scratching at my door. Fletcher was still sound asleep on his cage and my grandfather wasn't due to be home for another hour. I pulled out my wand from its stable position in my hair and held it out with my right hand as my left hand, trembling, reached out for the door knob. I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as I flung the door open only to have Cormac jump onto me.

I immediately relaxed even though his body weight had caused me to tumble backwards onto the floor.

"Cormac, get off." I said through a laugh as he started licking my face. 

Cormac was a Great Dane, and compared to me, well let's just say that he came up to my waste when standing on all four legs.

That's his picture, pretty dog isn't he? Cormac and Fletcher were my life, and they went with me everywhere. That meant that they were going with me to the Burrow and then to Hogwarts. I knew that the Weasleys didn't mind my pets, but I was just a little unsure about Hogwarts standards about dogs.

I gently pushed him off me, replaced my wand back in my hair and petted his head, which was a great deal bigger than my hand. He seemed content with what was going on and jumped up onto my bed and watched me finish packing.

By the time that I had finished putting everything away my grandfather was already home and waiting to speak with me downstairs.

As I made my way down the stairs the big grandfather clock at the base of them struck 11. One hour until I would be leaving.

I found him sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee at hand and the morning paper open in front of him.

"You wanted to talk to me granddaddy?" I asked taking a seat opposite him and petting Cormac again as he sat down at my feet.

"Yes, Athena, this is going to be a big change going from your school here to Hogwarts. I've already spoken to Dumbledore and he is willing to go over everything with you until you get into the swing of things."

"I know. He sent an owl earlier telling me what all I'd need."

He looked up from his paper. "Did he mention anything about a Pyro?"

"No. Was he supposed to?"

"Oh, forget I said anything, it's best to just let him explain it to you."

"What are you talking about grandpa?"

"Don't worry about it yet Athena. Now go get your stuff before they open the Network."

I did as I was told though I was a little angry that he wouldn't tell me what he was talking about. I took my sweet time getting my stuff down stairs and next to the fire place. And by that time there was only 5 minutes until noon.

My grandfather came into the living room as I waited, seated on my trunk with my arms folded across my chest.

"Athena I know that you're mad at me for not telling you, but please don't give me the cold shoulder before you leave."

"I just wish you would keep things from me grandpa."

"Dumbledore will have an easier time explaining it to you. But here, this was your grandmothers, it will help you. But promise me that you won't open it until after you speak with Dumbledore."

He handed me a small box and I took it, agreeing not to open it yet. I pulled my red flamed lighter out of my pocket and started flipping its lid open and shut for the remainder of the minutes until green flames shot up inside the fireplace. I quickly started pushing all my stuff in there and turned to face my granddad.

"Be safe." He told me giving me a hug goodbye.

"You're the one who needs to be safe. No more experimenting with dangerous potions."

He chuckled, and I honestly knew that he would never stop with that. But it was worth a try.

"Listen to Author and Molly, and behave your tongue around Fred."

Oh crap, that's right, Fred was going to be there and I absolutely loathed him. Every time I had visited his family or they had all come to visit me and my grandfather he always caused me trouble, and was the reason that I did some stupid things.

"I'll try, but if he starts anything -"

"You'll act like a lady and ignore him."

"You know me grandpa."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Now get into that fire, and don't you dare go looking for a fight."

I turned around in the flames and gave him a smile. I called Cormac into the fire with me, Fletcher was already on top of my trunk, and he stood at my side. I waved good bye before screaming the BURROW and feeling that usual sensation behind my navel as t felt as though my insides were going to spill out. I clung onto Cormac and Fletcher as we spun around through the Floo Network, finally landing on solid ground. I barely had time to stand completely up before I was being picked up like a rag doll.

"It's nice to see you two George." I said hugging him back as he set me down.

My head didn't even reach up to his chest that was how short I was compared to him.

"Dumbledore just owled us this morning and told us the news. Come on, we've gotta get your stuff loaded into the cars."

"Woa, wait, cars?"

"Yeah, we're not staying here, we're going, well I can't tell you where we're going, but you'll find out when we get there." He rambled as he picked up my trunk and carried it out the door.

Cormac was already roaming the house and Fletcher was still in his cage. I grabbed him and my messenger bag and followed George.

"You're rambling now where are we going?"

"It's not just us, the whole family, Harry, Hermione included. They're upstairs making sure that they've got everything before we leave. And I told you, I can't tell you where because it's a secret, but you'll find out soon."

He put my trunk into the back of a van that had been magiced to be larger on the inside than it had appeared. I set Fletcher's cage down and opened it up. He perched on my fore arm and waited for instructions.

"Was Dumbledore there?"

"Yes, that's where he's been all week."

"Go to Dumbledore." I said to Fletcher and he pushed off my arm hard with his feet and flew off into the distance.

I was about to say something when I heard a scream from one of the top floors of the house. I stared off in a sprint back towards the house and ran up the stairs with George close behind. I barged in the door where the screams were coming from and it was Cormac, licking all over Fred's face.

"Get your mutt off me Rea."

"He's not a mutt you git." I retorted, pulling on Cormacs black spiked color to get off of Fred. Why he was attracted to such an arrogant fool was beyond me.

Hermione was cowering behind Ron when I passed them with Cormac, I had forgotten that she was afraid of dogs. I jerked at his color backwards and he sat instantly at my feet, leaning all his body weight on my leg.

"What a way to know someone's here." Said Fred, whipping the slobber off his face. Harry, Ron and Ginny were all holding in laugher as Fred left the room in a storm.

"Hey Rea." Said Ginny, the second one to give me a hug so far. Next was Harry, Ron then I turned to Herminie, but she turned and left before I could even say hi.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked the room of people.

"Cormac stepped on Crockshanks tail when he came in." replied Harry petting Cormac.

"I think that things gotten bigger since the last time I've seen him." Said Ron, measuring how high Cormac came up to his thigh with his hand.

"He's a growing boy."

We were going to continue a conversation but Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs that it was time to leave. We went down stairs and I was given a quick hug by her and a brisk handshake by Mr. Weasley. Outside was Bill and Charlie, the two siblings that I didn't get to talk to every often were waiting by the two vans.

"Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Rea, you guys are going to be riding with me," Said Charlie getting into the dark blue van, while Bill lead the others into the cream colored one. George climbed into the back seat and I followed, Cormac following me. Ron sat up front with his brother while Harry and Fred sat in the middle seat.

He went over the basic safety precautions, have your wand at all times, don't use any magic until we got there, and NO ARGUING, he looked at me and Fred at that point. 

George informed me that it was going to be a long ride there, two hours top, so I dug my lime green Ipod out of my bag and curled up in the seat.

Like I said before it was all magical enhanced so that we weren't all squished. After a few minutes of listening to my heavy metal underground music I had drifted off to sleep while leaning on Cormac.

I awoke a while later to Fred screaming, "Make your stupid mutt stop licking me!" And I saw Cormac trying to lick his face from is position in the seats.

"Cormac!" I scolded and he immediately pulled back and laid down in the seat.

"Why'd you even have to bring that flea bag?"

"Be nice, my dog was just trying to show you he likes you, for some odd reason though I don't know why, and you have no right to talk about him like that."

"It's just a stupid animal, could be dead for all I care."

SMACK, I slapped his face and the distraction caused Charlie to swerve the van.

"Fred, stop, you almost caused me to wreck."

"It wasn't me Charlie, it was this bitch and her dog!"

George held back my arm as I tried to punch him that time. I think it was lucky that we had just reached the dingy neighbor hood and was ordered by Charlie to remain 10 feet away from each other at all times.

He said not to worry about our stuff that the house elf would take care of it, but I grabbed my bag anyways, leaving my trunk behind. He led us up a small sidewalk until a house literally popped out of thin air. I almost jumped back when George pushed me forward to keep going. Cormac was just as confused as I was and kept darting watchful eyes back and forth as we walked up the stairs.

Once inside we were told to keep quiet and just go upstairs. I was confused but followed the twins and Harry and Ron up a long flight of stairs into a room with two beds.

"Harry mate, this is our room." Said Ron, whose stuff was already strewn across one half of the room. 

George tugged at my arm and I followed him and Fred up more stairs. He opened another door.

"Rea you'll be staying in here." He said pointing to a bed that didn't have anyone's possession on it.

"With who?" I asked full of dread.

"Well my girlfriend Sabrina is coming over later and we're sharing a room so you have to share with -" But he didn't finish that sentence, Fred walked in, squeezing between me and the doorway and flopped down on the bed.

"George I'm going to kill you. There is no way that I'm sharing a room with THAT THING!"

"It's not like I can't hear you Rea." Said Fred, not looking up from his quiditch magazine.

"Oh, I think I hear mom calling, I'm going to go." He said before leaving me alone with the person I hated the most on this earth.

I turned around after George closed the door and faced Fred.

"Touch my stuff you're dead." I said, setting my bag down beside the dresser.

"Same here." He said casually.

I couldn't wait until Dumbledore got there and maybe we could sort out what my grandfather didn't tell me. But right now I had to deal with one of the worst people I knew. And it wasn't going to be very fun. Already it was storming outside, worse than it was while we were driving, and I could tell that it was going to be a long day.

I unpacked some of my stuff, the only things that I would really need during the few weeks at Grimuald place, and placed them in the two drawers that Fred had left empty. Cormac was resting on my bed where are Fletcher was in the attic with Pig, Errol and Hedwig.

Fred however, was just laying there on his bed, not really doing anything. I didn't feel like having to start a conversation with him so I just laid down on my own bed next to Cormac to try and get a bit more sleep before everyone else showed up.

I wasn't asleep for more than five minutes when an awful screaming from somewhere down stairs woke both me, Cormac and Fred up. I immediately thought that something was wrong, grabbed my wand off my dresser, and was the first one to the door. It sounded like two women arguing, fighting, or something likes that. I glanced down the stairs and saw Ron and Harry poking their heads out of their door too. Up the stairs Ginny and Hermione were doing the same thing.

I wasn't really sure where I should go, if it was just Order members George told me all about them or something out. I saw George come out of his room that was right next to Fred and mine with what looked like a piece of flesh in his hands.

"George, what is that?"

But he just put his fingers to his lips in order for me to be quiet. He set the thing down on the ground and it wriggled out of his grip towards whatever was making the noise.

Almost instantly, out of the other end of his invention, we could hear word for word what they were arguing about.

"DON"T BRING THAT MUGGLE LOVING BITCH INTO MY HOUSE! FORBID PURE BLOODS EVEN CONSIDER THE THING. IT"S A SHAME TO THE WIZARDING WORLD BRINGING AN AMERICAN INTO SUCH AN IMPORTANT HOUSE!"

I didn't recognize the voice, but what it was saying, it must have seen me come in.

"LUPIN CAN"T YOU DO ANYTHING TO GET THIS CURTAIN CLOSED AGAIN? AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU"RE DEAD, DON"T MAKE ME SEW YOUR PORTRATS MOUTH SHUT!" That voice was Mrs. Weasley, though I wish I knew who she was talking to.

There was some muffled grunts before the strangers babbling about an American being in a pure blood house stopped and everything was quiet again. But everyone that had huddled around George's item looked at me as if I was a time bomb. I guess they thought that I was going to take that personal when I didn't even know who was saying it.

"It's alright guys, I'm not going to get mad." I said just as Mrs. Weasley started to yell up the stairs.

"GEORGE, FRED I KNOW ONE OF YOU PUT THAT EXTENDABLE EAT DOWN HERE NOW ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE FOR LUNCH!"

Lunch? Oh yeah, we hadn't eaten anything since we arrived. We all got up, Cormac included, and headed down the stairs where a few people I recognized, but some of them were unfamiliar.

"Athena. Wonderful to see you again." Greeted Lupin. He was the only one that I knew by meeting them before.

He gave me a quick hug and I stepped back to look at the others. There was a woman, a young woman, with short spiked pink hair, another man with tangled unkempt long black hair, and slightly hollowed eyes, and a taller, pale man with greasy black hair that was cut just around his chin.

"Rea this is Tonks, Sirius and Snape." Said Mrs. Weasley as I nodded to each one of them.

Rarely did she use my nickname that the twins had started calling me, but she must of been in a hurry.

"Now let's get into the kitchen before lunch gets cold, come on now all of you." She said waving her arms at everyone but the other adults and shutting the kitchen door behind us.

"Don't mind mum now, they're probably late for another Order meeting." Explained George as we all sat down at the table with a bowel of soup and a sandwich on our plates.

"I can't believe mum still won't let us in, we're of age after all." Complained Fred, shoving a huge part of his sandwich in his mouth.

We continued to eat, the occasionally conversation, but mostly it was just the trio that talked. About 15 minutes into our meal Mr. Weasley came in and announced that we needed to take what we didn't finish upstairs because the meeting was about to start.

"We want to go." Demanded Fred, standing up with his twin brother who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're of age and we have the right to listen in."

That's when Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door way. "No boys, no son of mine is going to be in the order."

"Mum, Charlie and Bill are already. Why can't we?" Asked Fred.

"Molly dear, there's really nothing we can do, if they want to listen in then that's their choice, you can't really stop them." Said her husband calmly because she looked like she was already being put under enough stress.

She threw her arms up in defeat, "Fine, but you can't join. I draw the line there. It's bad enough that two of my sons are already risking their lives I'm not having two more do the same thing."

"Why mum, we want to help." Complained George.

"Because you have no idea what's going on. You're still in school and you may think that you have an idea to some extent what the bloody hell HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED is going to do, but you're still only children and this is an adult situation." And she left the room before anyone had the chance to argue with her.

True I highly doubted that George, let alone Fred, would last five minutes having to be in the order, but I don't think that Mrs. Weasley realized that once they graduated this year, she really couldn't stop them from doing anything that they wanted to do.

Fred and George made their way to follow their mother, after Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and was trying to bring him without the two extra ones that were trying to tag along.

Ron kept insisting that Harry was going to tell him and Hermione everything, but his father seemed unwilling to change his mind.

"That might be true Ron, but that's Harry's decision and it doesn't mean that the both of you need to be hearing what is going on. Truth be told we don't know that much and you all won't find it very interesting."

"Author." Came a calm voice from the door way. I had been too busy paying attention to the losing battle to notice anyone else come into the room. "They can come. Bring all of them because I have things I need to discuss with them." He turned to leave as all the others exited out of the room.

I kinda figured that I wasn't included in that since I was an "outsider" in their little groups. But no later than my foot hit the first stair Dumbledore turned back around to me.

"You need to attend to Miss Persephone, I'll be needing to have an important conversation with you." I stepped down off the stair and followed him.

Almost immediately what my grandfather had told me came flooding back into my mind as I remember the small box that was still upstairs in my messenger bag. As I followed him farther down the dimply lit hall I caught a glimpse of Cormac eating a bowel of food in the pantry. I guess the house elf must of taken care of him. It normally was my job, because I hated trusting anyone else with him, to feed my pets, but I guess since this was "top secret" headquarters, no one would try anything.

Dumbledore led me through the last door at the end of the hall where many more people sat around a large rectangle table. He took a seat at the head of the table while I took the only one left between Fred and Ron. Ginny wasn't in the room, Mrs. Weasley probably got her way with protecting her from what was going on in the house.

"It's about time we got this meeting started." Remarked Snape, leaning forward in his chair slightly as if he was egger to pay more attention.

"Thank you Severus, but I believe that all the Order Members know the reasons why we are here are not because of one of our assignments, for those we will get to at the end, but to bring up to opposing problems that have surfaced." Everyone remained unnaturally silent as he continued. "We all know that Voldemort has risen, and most of us in this room are doing all that we can to find out what he is planning to do with his power. The problem is that he isn't doing anything. I don't know why, many ideas, but each of them leads to a dead end. - - -"

And that was pretty much all that was said. The members asked about their assignments in some sort of code, not directly saying what they had to ask, and not getting direct answers. It was almost as if everyone was afraid if anyone other than Dumbledore found out what they were doing. I'd say that we sat in those hard back wooden chairs for a good 45 minutes before he asked everyone but myself to leave. It was weird because I was so lost about thinking about the new term that I didn't even realize it until he was speaking to me in my full name, which no one hardly ever uses. Mostly because it's long and they have problems pronouncing it unless it's being told to them a few times. But I looked up none the less and were met with the worst pair of worried eyes that I have ever seen in my life.

"Miss Athena Cypris Persephone, your grandfather told me a lot about you. But nothing that I didn't already know from when I met you."

"We've met before?"

"Ah yes, it was years ago, you were hardly just a baby. Your parents brought you to me to perform the Flamma charm on you."

"I haven't heard of that one."

"And you probably wouldn't have because it's only been used three times ever since the dawn of magic."

"I don't understand Professor."

"I wouldn't expect you too. Not yet anyways. What I'm about to tell you Athena is very important, and only to be shared with those that you trust most. You've known since you were little that you were a witch, am I correct?" I nodded and he continued, "But you aren't just an ordinary witch. You are something much greater, much more dangerous than any that I have ever seen in all my years. You see the Flamma charm is one to suppress certain amounts of fire energy, to harness them for a limited amount of time, so that they may be released when the time has expired. Your parents wanted me to perform this charm on you, so that I would be able to remove it when the time came. They knew that they were going to die and that if they preformed it themselves that you would stand no hope of surviving. Because if the keeper of this charm, dies or is otherwise permanently injured, terrible things would happen to the carrier when time expired. The reason that this charm was cast on you is because at your birth, you were born in fire. That is the element that you most control. Every thousand or so years a witch or wizard is born with the power to create and manipulate fire. It's a very dangerous gift, tied to the carrier's emotions, and when implanted into an evil witch or wizard, terrible things can happen. In most cases the charm was taken off the past three carriers in time, but Im sad to say that all three of them proved to be fatal in only six months of having to deal with the powers they were born with. They died from over drawing energy from their bodies, and literally killed themselves. In one case, a young wizard in 456 AD over drew so much that he killed an entire town full of people. Do you understand what I'm telling you Athena?"

I was in utter shock. Fire, death, and control. What did he just expect me to accept this and move on with my life? He said so himself that all the past carriers died before even having the powers a year, what makes my case any different?

"Is that why you agreed to let the transfers come to Hogwarts this year? So that you could take the charm off me?"

"I know that this is a big thing to take in, but I had to bring you here so that I could help keep an eye on you, make sure that you don't end up like the others."  
"Can't you just put the charm back on me, or get rid of them because I certainly don't want them."

"I only with that it was that simple, you see, you just don't choose someone to have these powers, they're born with them. And I'm afraid that if I don't take the charm off, all that energy that had been locked away for so long will slowly destroy your body in only a number of days."

"So basically if I don't let you take this charm off of me, then I have powers that I can't control and could possible kill the entire school, if I even make it that long."

"Athena, I'm not going to act like this isn't a dangerous thing because it is. Probably the most experimental thing that I have done my whole career. I'd be lying to you if I said that I wasn't afraid that something might happen. But with the proper training, and good self control, you should be fine."

He said the last part as though he wasn't to sure of himself. But somehow I knew that I wasn't going to be fine, that I probably wouldn't make it until my 17th birthday. I have never felt so afraid in my life, nor so helpless. I had no flipping clue what was going on in my life anymore. It was like someone else was taking over and I was sitting in the passenger seat, watching as someone just took away my freedom to be an irresponsible, emotional, carefree teenager.

"It's time Athena." Said Dumbledore, pulling out his wand in a flawless motion. I just sat there, I didn't really know what he wanted me to do, while he mumbled words that I couldn't make out under his breath before waving it at me. I felt heat course through my body, a hot flash or dizziness that some might of called it, but this was different, it was stronger, like fire was being set inside me. It felt as though the security blanket that had been keeping me safe all these years was being pulled away. As he lowered his wand I slumped in my seat, so weak from the energy that he had taken with the charm. My eyes kept wanting to close but I forced them to stay open just a little while longer as Dumbledore told Mrs. Weasley to get someone to carry me upstairs the muggle way because magic on me right now wouldn't be the best thing. She questioned him, but of course who wouldn't after seeing me lying in a heap on the table, and said that she'd fetch one of the twins.

I was to blurry eyed to remember being picked up, or Dumbledore telling me a few last instructions to not tell anyone about me being a carrier because it could cause a panic. But what I do remember is looking up for a brief moment at George and asking him not to leave me as he laid me down in my bed.

All in all it hurt like hell every time my body touched something. Everything, my blanket, the mattress, everything felt like it was burning right through my skin, to leave a permanent scar there.

He laid down right beside me, holding me in the only way a good friend could, asking what was wrong, but when he didn't get an answer, he didn't press the matter.

After that I fell into what would be the first, out of many to come, restless sleeps that anyone could ever experience.

Everything in my head was fire. My body felt hot, even to the cool summer breeze that was floating threw the open window. My head felt as though it was spinning while my eyes were so heavy that I couldn't open them even if I had wanted too. I felt a singeing heat next to the side of my body, none like there was anywhere else.


End file.
